ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching framework for this MIT/Mayo PS-OC is to understand the physical interactions between drugs, tumor tissue and the microenvironment that influence drug distribution and how potentially heterogeneous drug distribution influences tumor cell signaling and therapy resistance emergence (drug efficacy). The PS-OC will require a strong administrative unit to support and coordinate Center activities across all sites, projects and cores; including day-to-day administrative and financial support, planning and evaluation, ongoing communications, pilot and trans-network projects, CAC activities, participation in PS-ON Steering Committee and other initiatives developed over the life of the project. The MIT/Mayo PS-OC will be administratively based at MIT's Koch Institute of Integrative Cancer Research, an NCI-designated Cancer Center that was established in 1974. As demonstrated with past center grants based at the KI, this will allow us to leverage an existing, well-organized administrative infrastructure that will provide support for all business aspects related to the Center. Primary responsibility for scientific project management and managing the workflow of bio-specimens and related high-content data between the two Research Projects and two Shared Resource Cores will be based at the Mayo Clinic. Jointly the members of both teams will be referred to as the Administrative Unit (AU).